Project M4
by Spectral
Summary: *Ch2 now up*Co-written fic. First Pirates now a killer robot bent on destruction... things just keep getting worse for the crew of the Outlaw Star.
1. M4

****

Outlaw Star

Project M4

Chapter 1

By The Demon Notebook and Spectral

****

Note: Demon Notebook and Spectral do not own Outlaw Star or its characters. 

****

A/N: This is set after the whole Leiline adventure. The OS crew is still together. They've set up shop on Hiephong this time. The Kei pirates are still after them …and I'll explain more in the fic…

****

Note: A co-written fic by Spectral and DN.

=======================================================

****

Narrator: He is known only as M4. The one's that know his true name don't live long enough to tell it. A living weapon created for destruction. The Space Forces and Pirates worked for years but failed. The being was brought to life by Hazanko. Once a man, now machine. M4 wanders the Universe working as an assassin and bounty hunter. Only the most powerful and courageous survive the first encounter with him. They do not live through the second.

**Kei Pirate Grappler Ship, Deep Space**

The crew raced around franticly. Several Guards ran in the opposite direction. A dark shadow with one, thin, rectangular, glowing red eye jumped into the air and punched right through their chests. The robots fell to the ground and the shadow raised its left arm. Several gunshots were fired from its palm and more guards went down. The shadowed being continued its destruction until there wasn't a single living being or robot left on the ship except for it.

**Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, Heiphong**

Jim was checking the news on his computer when Gene yawned from the couch. He stretched then sat up. Sazuka was quietly reading in the corner when Jim almost fell out of his chair.

****

Gene: What's up, Jim?

****

Jim: The bounty out on this guy. It's over 5 million wong!

****

Gene: Who could have that big a price on their head?

****

Jim: He goes by the name of M4. An assassin, bounty hunter, and mercenary. He's destroyed hundreds of Pirate and Space Forces ships single-handedly, destroyed an entire fleet of C'tarl C'tarl battleships, killed hundreds of people, and destroyed 4 Space Forces space stations. 

****

Gene: One guy did all that?

****

Jim: Yeah, no one knows what he looks like. It even says that the Antun Seven couldn't scratch him.

****

Gene: Hmmm… you know anything about him, Sazuka?

****

Sazuka: Only that Project M4 was a top-secret joint project between the Pirates and Space Forces.

****

Gene: *gets up and stretches* Well, I'm off to see Fred. Gonna need some ammo.

****

Jim: Gene you can't be serious!

****

Gene: 'Course I am. Can't shoot at something if I have no ammo.

****

Jim: There's no way you can beat this guy. He's way too powerful.

****

Gene: We can take him down. Sazuka can help and Aisha can too once she gets back from work.

**About two hours later, Bar**

Gene, Jim, and Melfina walked into the bar and Gene walked over to the Bartender. The woman looked up.

****

Bartender: What can I do for ya?

****

Gene: Know where I can someone by the name of M4.

The Bartender dropped the glass she was holding and the bar went quiet.

****

Bartender: Why do you want to see _him_?   
**Gene**: There's an awful big price on his head, I think I'll go after it.

****

Bartender: Well then… you can find him in the junkyard. I'll be sure to have the morgue on hold for ya, the hospital if you're lucky.

****

Gene: You do that…

Gene went over to Jim and Melfina. They nodded and then left the bar. They were walking down the street when Melfina noticed something.

Two guys had another cornered in a nearby alley. They were brandishing knives and looked menacing. The other guy, a younger man about twenty, glared at them both.

****

Melfina: Gene, do something.

****

Gene: What? Oh…no, Mel. I've got nothing to do with it.

****

Melfina: Please, Gene. Help him. For me?

****

Gene: Rrrrr…oh alright.

**Alley**

****

Knife1: Ya see, first we're gonna kill ya.

****

Knife2: Then were gonna take anything valuable from you.

The third guy was not impressed. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

****

Gene: Mind if I step in?

One of the guys turned around and was knocked out by Gene's fist. The other turned and lunged with the knife but Gene dodged to the side and kneed the guy in the stomach, knocking him out. Gene dusted himself off then turned to the last guy. It was safe to say that the young man was stunned.

****

Guy: Uhhh…thanks but you really didn't have to do that.

****

Gene: No problem. Name's Gene Starwind.

****

Guy: I'm Marc… out of all the times that that kind of thing has happened to me, this is the first time someone has tried to help.

****

Gene: This kind of thing happens often? Well then maybe you could use a bodyguard. Maybe Starwind and Hawking Enterprise can be of some help.

****

Marc: I really don't know about needing a bodyguard but I'll remember the name. 

Gene nodded and started walking away when he heard some strange mechanical noises. He turned around and Marc was gone. Gene shrugged and kept walking.

**Next Day**

Gene approached the junkyard. Jim was already hidden on a wrecked tower, computer at the ready. Aisha, Melfina, and Sazuka were hidden nearby, ready to attack. Gene reached a clearing in the junkyard and looked around.

****

Gene: I'm looking for someone by the name of M4! Are you out there?

****

RoboticVoice: You're looking for M4? Well you've found me.

A large person stepped out from a pile of junk. He was wearing boots, black jeans, and a black and red sleeveless shirt. Every part of him that should have been flesh was metal. Right where his eyes would have been there was a rectangular red visor. He appeared to be wearing a helmet of sorts but it was connected to the rest of him.

****

M4: You must be a bounty hunter. Pirate or Space Forces?

****

Gene: I'm an Outlaw.

****

M4: Oh really? Well that's a new one. Never gone up against an Outlaw before. 

****

Gene: *quietly over radio* What can you tell me, Jim?

****

Jim: He's got some strong armor. I'll tell you more after I've seen him attack.

****

M4: If you're done chatting with your friend up on the tower we can get started. The first move is yours.

BANG

Gene lowered his gun and M4 lowered his arm. The robot had deflected the shot. He raised his left arm and a hole opened on his palm.

****

M4: My turn.

Gunshots were being fired from the hole in M4's hand. Gene threw off his coat/cape and put up his light shield. The shots were deflected and M4 stopped firing.

****

M4: Hmmm… deflect this.

The hole closed and the robot raised his other arm. His hands clenched into fists and three metal boxes sprang up on each of his forearms.

****

Jim: Gene, those are high-powered missiles! Run!

It was a little too late. Eight missiles were fired. Gene just managed to avoid being hit by them but was sent flying by the explosion. He smashed into a steel plate and fell to the ground. The missile launchers were retracted and M4 slowly walked over to Gene.

****

M4: Looks like it's the end of the line for you.

BANG

A bullet bounced off the side of M4's head. The robot turned to see a slightly shocked Jim pointing a gun at him.

****

M4: Was that really necessary? Now I have to kill you too.

Thrusters on the robot's legs propelled him forward. He threw Jim into the air and the punched him right in the stomach. The boy fell to the ground, gasping for air.

****

M4: I'll deal with you after I finish with the C'tarl C'tarl to my left.

M4 turned the see Aisha, ready to fight. The robot raised his left arm and fired four more missiles, taking Aisha out of the fight.

****

M4: Now where was I? Oh yes… I was about to kill the little one here.

****

Sazuka: You'll have to deal with me first.

M4 was surprised. He whipped around and found Sazuka had managed to slip past the early alert system he had installed in the Junkyard.

Sazuka rushed forward and sliced. The robot jumped back about ten feet and raised both his arms. On the back of each hand a rectangular box rose a small height. The one open side of the boxes started glowing and suddenly a bright blue beam extended from the boxes. The beams stopped extending and the glow faded. There was a blade made of some strange blue metal attached to each box.

M4 assumed a fighting stance and Sazuka did the same. Suddenly M4 noticed something. Melfina was kneeling by Gene. She looked up and saw M4 staring at her. The robot recognized her and retracted his swords.

****

M4: We'll have to continue this another time.

A bright red flash was released from the robot's visor. When everyone could see again, they were all confused. M4 was gone.

**Tower, above junkyard**

****

M4: *thinking* Why would Melfina be with a group of Outlaws. Does that mean they have the XGP too? Well it seems I'll just have to find out. *end thinking*

**Next Day, Starwind and Hawking Enterprise**

Everyone was going about a normal day when there was a knock at the door. Gene stepped outside and Jim waited in the doorway with Melfina and Sazuka. It was Marc from the other day. He didn't look happy. 

****

Gene: What brings you here?

****

Marc: That girl over there, her name is Melfina, right?

****

Gene: Yeah. Why'd you ask?

****

Marc: And that ship of yours, the Outlaw Star, would be the XGP?

****

Gene: What're you getting at?

****

Marc: I have the information I need. Time to finish what we started yesterday.

Marc raised his arms into the air, crossed at the wrists. He brought his arms down quickly and a wave of glowing blue light raced across Marc's body. He was the robot from the other day when the light cleared. The only thing missing was the red visor. A red bar of light slid across the empty space once, then again in the opposite direction and the visor appeared. 

****

Marc/M4: Now which one wants to die first? 

The robot extended his swords and Sazuka stepped forward. A fight ensued. Sazuka and M4 were moving so fast that it was getting hard to keep up with their movements. There was a clash and both fighters jumped back.

****

M4: You're good.

****

Sazuka: Thank you. You're aren't bad either.

M4 charged forward, swords glowing. Sazuka ran forward as well. They slashed at each other as they passed by. M4 stood up and looked over his shoulder. Sazuka turned around and waited.

****

M4: Never thought that it was possible…

The robot retracted his swords and fell to the ground. The red visor that served as his eyes faded and turned black. 

**Later that Day, S&HE**

Sazuka, Aisha, and Gene walked back inside. They had just returned from collecting a reduced amount of money on M4 and Melfina had just finished making diner.

****

Gene: over 5 million wong? They only gave us 100,000 wong.

****

Jim: Sorry about that…the information was old… 

**Police Van; transporting M4**

Two guards sat on either side of the van. In the center on a table was the powered down M4.

****

Guard1: Got any three's?

****

Guard2: Go fish.

The guard picked up a card but dropped it. He went to get the card and suddenly a metallic hand clamped around his throat.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Next Time:

Trying to steal the Outlaw Star? 


	2. Who's side is this guy on?

Outlaw Star

****

Project M4

****

Chapter 2 

****

By The Demon Notebook and Spectral 

**Note: Demon Notebook and Spectral do not own Outlaw Star or its characters. **

**A/N: This is set after the whole Leiline adventure. The OS crew is still together. They've set up shop on Hiephong this time. The Kei pirates are still after them …and I'll explain more in the fic…**

**Note: A co-written fic by Spectral and DN.**

=======================================================

**Night; dark road in the middle of nowhere**

          The dark figure of M4 walked away from a flaming police van. It exploded, illuminating the robotic being. There was a blue glow and when it cleared he continued walking as Marc.

**Next Day, S&H Enterprise**

          Melphina was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Sazuka was sitting on the couch quietly sipping tea. Jim was checking the Outlaw Star's systems at his computer. Aisha walked into the room trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes and Gene was nowhere to be found.

**TV: Wanted criminal M4 was finally brought into police custody last night. Rumor has it that it was an outlaw that defeated – wait. This just in! The previously thought dead M4 has escaped the police and has once again disappeared. We warn you again that he is highly dangerous and…**

          Sazuka set her glass down on the table. Melphina looked up from her cooking and Jim spun around in his chair to face the TV. Aisha had completely woken up and was also watching the TV.

**Melphina: Do you think he'll be coming after us again?**

**Sazuka: Yes.**

**Meanwhile, criminal hideout**

**Clyde: *takes files* I thank you, Boss. With this I will get all the riches of the universe! **

          The trenchcoat clad man walked out of the room and Marc walked past him into the room.

**Boss: How may I help you today?  
****Marc: You are going to give me the same information that you just gave the fool that just left.**

**Boss: Ah, another one that wants to know about the XGP. That is some very valuable information. How much are you going to pay?**

**Marc: Pay? I didn't say I was going to buy anything. I said to _GIVE me the information._**

**Boss: *snaps fingers and two guards draw guns and point them at Marc* What makes you think you can just come in here and demand information?  
****Marc: *looks around* This. **

          The blue light faded and M4 was revealed. Both guards recoiled in fear and "Boss" drew his own gun. M4 quickly killed both guards and turned to "Boss". "Boss" Fired blindly and ran out of ammo. M4 just shook the bullets off and picked the frightened man up.

**M4: Now you are going to give me the information I want.**

**later…**

          The fire department pulled up to the burning building and got to work. After he had got the information he wanted, M4 torched the building. The robotic being was watching everything happen from another building across the street.

**Later that afternoon*

          Jim and Melphina were going to go check out the Outlaw Star. Sazuka said she had something to take care of and left. Aisha went to work and Gene was still asleep.

**Outlaw Star**

          Jim and Melphina just arrived at the ship. They were on the elevator that would lead them to the path to the door. Waiting for them was the cyborg known as Clyde. When the elevator doors opened, Clyde stepped forward.

**Jim: Who are you and what are you doing up here?**

  
          Clyde just smirked and grabbed Melphina. Jim ran forward but Clyde just knocked him away. The boy hit his head on a metal beam. Melphina broke free from Cylde and ran over to Jim. Clyde took a step forward but something hit him in the back of the head. Melphina used the opportunity to half drag half carry Jim into the ship.

          Clyde angrily ran over to the door and tried to force it open. After he failed, Clyde ripped open the access pad and the left sleeve of his coat.

**Inside the Ship**

          Melphina dragged Jim into the cockpit and set him down on one of the chairs.

**Gillium**: Melphina, are you all right?

**Melphina**: Yes, but Jim got hurt.

**Gillium**: The enemy seems very crude…he's just ripping things apart.

**Melphina**: We can't let him in here. I have an idea.

**Outside**

          Clyde was getting angry. He turned to walk away and get a running start at the door when Melphina ran past him. She shut herself in the elevator and it began to lower to the ground. Clyde jumped down after her. 

          Melphina ran for it the second the elevator opened. Clyde landed a few yards in front of her and began to advance. Melphina tried to get away but Clyde grabbed her arm.

**Melphina**: Leave me alone!

**Clyde**: *evilly* Hehehe…

**???**: I believe the lady said she wanted to be left alone.

          Clyde looked up to see Marc leaning against the elevator. Marc looked up and smirked. He began to walk towards Melphina and Clyde.

**Clyde**: Get lost. This is none of your business!

**Marc**: Well then, guess what,

          A wave of blue light flashed over Marc. When it faded M4 was revealed. Clyde was more than a little surprised.

**M4**: I just made it my business.

          M4 punched Clyde in the face, causing him to let go of Melphina and skid across the ground. 

**M4**: You'd better find some place to hide. Things are going to get dangerous.

**Melphina**: Right.

          Melphina ran off as Clyde picked himself up off the floor. He glared at M4 and ran forward. The cyborg threw a punch that seemed to cut through the air. He landed a direct punch to M4's face. Nothing happened, M4 just stared straight ahead. Light flashed across M4's "eye" and he turned his head to look down at Clyde.

**M4**: Was that supposed to hurt?

          M4 grabbed Clyde's arm and the metal began to become crushed underneath his grip. M4 then twisted Clyde's arm right off. The robot then used Clyde's own arm to slam him away.

**Clyde**: *holding sparking remnants of arm* You'll pay for that!

**M4**: Any time you're ready.

          A blade lowered out of the sparking mess that was Clyde's left arm. The cyborg ran forward and activated rocket boosters on his back. He sped past M4 and slashed. 

          The robot was caught off guard and his side was cut open. Clyde jumped back and laughed.

**Clyde**: HA! How's that?

          M4 removed his hand from his side and stood up straight. There was a large sparking slash on M4's right side. It glowed blue and when the light faded, the wound had been repaired.

**Clyde**: What the!?!?!

**M4**: That hurt. Making me feel pain was a **_BIG_** mistake.

          M4 deployed his swords and ran forward. He jumped into the air, arms raised. He slashed then landed on the other side of Clyde. An X shape slash mark appeared on Clyde's chest. It glowed the Clyde exploded. What was left of him fell to the ground. M4 turned around, the fire illuminating him and giving him a creepy and sinister look. Melphina got up from behind her hiding spot as M4 took a step toward the Outlaw Star.

          Suddenly a caster beam slammed into M4. The robot wend skidding across the ground. He got up and glowed blue. All damages were healed as M4 looked over at the approaching Gene Starwind. Gene leveled his caster with M4's head. A flash of light was released from M4's visor. When it cleared the robot was gone. Melphina ran over to Gene and he lowered his gun.

**Gene**: Did he hurt you?

**Melphina**: No, he saved me.

**Gene**: What? What happened to Jim.

**Jim**: *holding head* What happened?

**Melphina**: M4 showed up and saved me from Clyde.

**Gene**: But why would he help us?

**Melphina**: I don't know…

**Jim**: I don't think he can be trusted…

**Marc: **Now is that anyway to thank someone who just saved your friend?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

A Warning


End file.
